A conference system for holding a remote conference is known. In the known conference system, communication devices configured to input and output image data and audio data of users of the communication devices are installed at respective different locations. The image data and audio data of the users who are present at the respective different locations are transmitted and received among the communication devices via a network. The received image and audio data are combined in each communication device and then outputted from each communication device. In such a conference system, when a conference is over, a communication device may transmit data related to the conference to a server configured to store the data.